Smashcanons
by WillowsGlace
Summary: Headcanons from smashbros-headcanons on Tumblr. I decided to write them out fully! Most headcanons will involve Kid Icarus, I would later add other franchises.
1. Pride

**Hello once again! Anyway, the ideas are from smashbros-headcanons on tumblr. Most of these oneshots will be Kid Icarus, once in a while it would be a different franchise. I will update when I get time. :)**

Chapter 1: Pride

Dark Pit was pumped for this next match he was having. He always was, he only enjoyed something if it involved fighting in it. His next match consisted of four people, but none were going to team up. The match consisted of himself, Captain Falcon, Samus, and Little Mac. So far, Smash has been great so far except for the distaste he receives from other smashers or fans. They just don't like a "clone" kicking their ass all the time. The stage they were all fighting in was in the "Big Battlefield" so no home advantage for anyone. What's worse is Pit and Palutena wanted to spectate all of Dark Pit's matches when they weren't in a match themselves. But this time, thank the gods, they were both busy.

Dark Pit couldn't handle his annoying lighter half especially when his goddess was with him too. He was called into the arena and he saw all his challenger's determined faces, well except Samus, she kept her stoic expression like always. "3...2...1..GO!" The announcer said with his loud booming voice echoing throughout the battlefield. The place was huge but was still able to bring anyone on the ledge. Everyone all ran to an opponent or just simply attack everyone. Dark Pit was trying to remember some of the tips Palutena talked about when fighting these set of people, he wasn't there but Pit told him everything about it.

Dark Pit had to watch out for Little Mac's power meter. Then there was Captain Falcon's jump and falcon punch combo that can totally knock Dark Pit off the stage in a second. These fighters all had something posed as a threat to him. He decided to go for Little Mac. Samus and Falcon were engaged in combat as Dark Pit ran up to use his side-B on Little Mac. The electroshock arm managed to throw Little Mac off, but he returned to the stage again now attacking Dark Pit. All fighters had three stocks and nobody managed to lose them yet.

Falcon was eliminated from the match as Samus went all out on him and now was heading for both Little Mac and Dark Pit. Dark Pit still had faith he could go on, even if Samus was more experienced than him. Little Mac, Samus, and Dark Pit all had strength. Little Mac's power meter was full and Dark Pit could obviously see it mocking him and giving him a glare as Mac prepared for the blow. All smashers still in the match were on 40% or something higher but less than 70. Little Mac launched his attack and was able to get both Samus and Dark Pit, rising both of them up to an 80%.

What threw everyone off was that a Smash Ball appeared in the stage. All directions turned towards the glowing ball. The smashers ran for the ball to obtain their Final Smash with pushing and shoving the other into the ground, Samus was successful and ended up using her final smash on both men. She released a huge blue laser from her blaster, Dark Pit being on an 80% threw him off his last stock and he was out. He had happened to lose, though these weren't constant. He was able to hold up himself as well as Pit and Palutena can.

But he just really hates losing that it hurts his so-called pride. He cursed and murmured to himself as he got out of the arena ring. Dark Pit stormed off to the elevator to the third floor. Where he had to share his room with his damn twin and Palutena not too far away from their room. He opened the door and shut it, once he got inside he noticed Pit hasn't returned from his own match yet. Dark Pit went to his side of his room and jumped on the bed. He stretched out his ebony wings and covered himself with them. Dark Pit truly hated losing so much, while both Pit and Palutena just found it as a good sparring match.

Dark Pit didn't even bother to move a single inch and said nothing or did nothing. He heard voices coming from outside his dorm, probably Pit or something. Yep, he heard that annoying cheerful voice now. His twin was either talking to someone else or talking to himself. Because Pit would talk to himself on occasion if no one was there. Dark Pit then heard another lower voice this time. It was quieter than Pit's loud voice. He soon heard the door of both his and Pit's opened. "Hey Pitt-" Pit was about to greet his darker half until he noticed his brother covered his face with his wings.

Dark Pit felt his bed shift and move, Pit probably joined him on the bed. "Something happen Pittoo?" Pit said softly and tried to move Dark Pit's wings so he can see his face. "I'm fine Pit-Stain. Go and don't bother me and quit calling me Pittoo." Dark Pit retorted, he wasn't to speak of this to Pit because he didn't want too. "I won't go until you tell me what's wrong." Pit replied. Of course he wouldn't budge.

"Nothing. Is. Wrong." Dark Pit repeated. Dark Pit should've gone somewhere else if his twin was going to pester him with constant questions. "Well if nothing's wrong, why are you hiding your face with your wings?" He replied and Dark Pit didn't have to see to know that Pit would be looking at him with his huge blue eyes and a pout. With a sigh, Dark Pit had to tell him everything because Pit would never stop bothering him. "Ugh fine." He said as he opened his wings. Pit was next to him and well as the Hero of Hyrule inside the room too.

Link and Pit would always hang out every time they finished a match. "Okay. Tell me everything." Pit said with a reassuring smile to his brother. "I lost a match." Dark Pit said after a long moment of silence. Nor Pit or Link laugh or tease him about his reason. Link put his hand on the dark angel's shoulder as Pit looked at Dark Pit with glassy eyes. "Pittoo. I know you don't like losing but it's alright. I lost a lot of matches too!" He said to get the dark angel to brush off the problem. "Me too. A lot more since I been here since the first tourney." Link said with a smile.

Dark Pit can see both were trying to do their best to cheer him up. Which in reality, it did, but he would never admit to it. It's just glad to hear that coming from both veterans that included his brother. Pit pulled in Link and Dark Pit for one huge group hug. Pit used his wings for extra hugging as they folded against both Link and Dark Pit. "Alright then. I feel better now. Pit-Stain..quit hugging me." Pit laughed as he unhanded both. "Okaaaay. Hey! We should do something like...eat! Besides I haven't eaten anything." Pit complained as his stomach grumbled. "Fine." "Sure." Both the Hylian and dark angel agreed. Pit smiled happily and walked out the room along with Link, and Dark Pit was the last one to get out and smiled softly. He locked the door to their dorm and started to catch up with them. He returned to his normal outlook to his twin and Hylian. Since that, Dark Pit would always train himself a little too much. But he wanted to win every match. There was some losses here and there, but Pit or Link were there to comfort the dark angel in need.

**This short one-shot was based off Headcanon #117. "Dark Pit hides behind his wings and refuses to move whenever he loses a battle. Pit is always the one to comfort him, sometimes also having Link's help." I thought of it as adorable as well as the bonds between Pit, Link and Dark Pit. It's also the most recent headcanon I screenshoted so I did this one first. Don't worry! I'll try to update regularly! :D**


	2. Blind Rivalry

**Hello once again! Sorry for not updating for so long, I been busy lately and some stuff had came up. But here's the second chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Blind Rivalry

It happened ever since the Brawl tourney. Pit was announced a newcomer in Brawl's tourney, though, he invited himself over when the Subspace Emissary took over and Palutena allowed him to save the day with his "heroes". He nearly fainted when he saved the famous Mario that day. There was another thing that sparked in when Pit joined the Smash tournament, when Mario and him defeated the Zelda doppelganger, Yoshi and the Hero of Time Link showed up. Link wasn't so satifised that the plumber and angel took out the princess he always saved, even if he didn't know it was a fake. Afterwards, Link, Mario, Pit, and Yoshi worked as a team to take down the Emissary. Pit did find Link a suitable rival.

They were both born around the same time, except Link was a few months older than Pit was. Link and Pit carried lots of weapons, but not as much as Link does. Both use a bow and somewhat swords comparing to Pit's Palutena Bow that is. Soon after everyone in the Brawl tournament soon had to return to their homes/universes. Pit spoke endlessly about his time there to Palutena, she was even there to assist Pit in sending centurions across the battlefield. But now came the fourth tourney of Super Smash Bros. and Pit was formally invited this time.

Link and Pit were assigned to a match as they first started off. It was held in Skyworld, so Pit had a homerule advantage as he thought so. Palutena was watching from her temple and assisting him when ever he needing the power of flight. He was so confident that he was going to beat Link and his goddess was there to see his victory. He successfully dodged all of Link's slashes with his Master Sword, and clashed with Link's Hylian Shield.

Though, dodging the barrage of arrows in the sky was pretty tough, but Pit hit back with his light arrows shooting down on Link. He hopefully impressed his goddess by jumping over Link's huge swing with the Master Sword. It went perfectly fine until..uh...

Link kicked him right in the stomach launching Pit fall off. He was so mad and confused, so many people kicked him in the stomach multiple times, ranging from Pittoo to now Link. The stomach kicking was one of the angel's weaknesses. Soon, his goddess intervened to block the boomerang tornado heading towards him. Pit felt embarrassed his goddess had to break it up, but apparently she wanted to join the tourney too without being invited too.

Pit didn't really approve being launched into the air thank you very much, nor did he approve of his goddess joining the tournament. It's not that he didn't want her in, but he didn't like seeing Palutena hurt, or having to fight her. Especially with what happened with the Chaos Kin. Since then, Pit had the need to be in a constant rivalry with the Hylian.

The Hylian was clueless though. He encountered some events where he saw Pit begging Master Hand to be put in a match with the Hylian. He didn't really have a catch what was going on. "What are you doing." The dark angel asked his lighter half, seeing him struggling with many weapons in hand. "Me? I'm trying to use all these weapons in my matches now!" Pit said confidently as he accidentally dropped a staff from the huge pile he was carrying. "You're seriously going to emtry /emusing all of these? Palutena limited you to three weapons and you know that." Dark Pit argued."I know, but if some smashers can carry more than three items than I can too!" He replied in a complaining way. "And those people are?" Dark Pit said raising a brow. "Uh...Like..lots of people..yeah. Lots of people." Pit said as a excuse. The darker half rolled his eyes as the horrible excuse, Pit wasn't the best liar.

"Suuure. Whatever, I'm leaving to train. Bye." Dark Pit saying leaving the room in a instance. "No wait Pittoo! No-! Awwww." His plead for help stopped as the dark angel left the room and all the weapons in Pit's hands fell. It caused a huge ruckus and some smashers came to his room and complained about the sudden disturbing noise of weapons clashing together.

Pit apologized to those complaining and did his best to try again, without dropping it by accident. The reason behind the whole arsenal of weapons was that Pit took note of Link's inventory of items. To the Master Sword to Link's clawshot, Pit found it that he could do the same too. Carrying swords, his Palutena Bow, claws, staffs, palms, clubs, arms, and his Guardian Orbitars weren't a bright idea. But the light angel was determined to best at anything the Hylian could do.

Dark Pit on occasion saw his twin spying around the blonde swordsman. He didn't bother ask of this dumb reason or excuse Pit would come up with. The Hylian was quite clueless on why the angel was so persistent in doing so. He asked Palutena herself, and she wasn't of help really, she was just as clueless as the Hylian. Not many smashers knew either, barely noticed. The angel wouldn't tell him so that way was a lost cause, but what about his darker half?

"Dark Pit! Do you.. a moment?" Link asked running up to the exhausted dark angel that returned from training. He was kinda awkward asking the dark angel since Dark Pit wasn't really on the best terms with every smasher. Not many enjoyed his personality. Dark Pit did slightly tolerate the Hylian, so he decided to let the swordsman speak. "Yes. What is it." He said in a monotonous voice. "Well, you are very close to Pit..Is there reason he is very..competitive towards me."

Dark Pit couldn't but smirk. His lighter half also wasn't so good in hiding his facial expressions or emotions. "Not that I know anything, but I'll just leave a bit of information. He's trying to carry all his weapons into his matches. I give him effort for trying. He's just trying to best you, don't take it personally." He said walking off to his dorm room. This leaving Link even more curious and confused.

**This short one-shot was based off Headcanon #2414. "Pit has a very intense fixation with Link, as he believes Link to be his rival. His is currently trying to prove that he can use more weapons than Link by trying to carry a sword, bow, claws, staff, palm, club, arm, orbitars, and cannon all at once. It's a work in progress. Link is currently unaware that Pit is worked up over their 'rivalry'.**


	3. Teamwork

"Oh. You GOT to be kidding me." Pit complained in a whiny voice. Dark Pit just sent a vicious glare towards Pit since it was his fault this happened in the first place. "It was a great idea you said, let's eat it _you _said!" Dark Pit said the last part angrily as he punched Pit in the arm. "Ow! I didn't know he would do this! Don't blame everything on me Pittoo, we we're a tag team!" Pit complained back and rubbing his arm. They looked up to see the pink 'marshmellow' on top of a unreachable cliff holding something in both hands. It was the Pit's Sacred Bow of Palutena and Dark Pit's Sliver Bow and his namesake staff. Dark Pit blamed Pit, while Pit said it was both to take the blame.

_A few hours ago.._

_"Oooh, I'm so hungry!" Pit whined as his stomach growled. Pit looked through all the cupboards and cabinets of the Smash Mansion kitchen, having no food appear at all. Only lint and dust decorated the empty food containers. Pit slid down to the floor to just lay his body there in defeat and hunger. Dark Pit came in to see his dramatic lighter half on the floor face down, ugh, why did Pit have to be hungry at the same he was?! "Pit-stain get up. What are you complaining and whining about this time? And if it's a dumb reason go complain to Palutena." Dark Pit said as Pit made mumbling noises and got up. _

_"Pittoo! It's not a dumb reason! It's a impoooortant reasooon." He said. "Then what is it. And quit calling me that." Dark Pit said glaring. "I'm hungry and there's noooo food." He said. Dark Pit scoffed and went to go look for himself, Pit made too many big assumptions all the time. He checked, cupboards, drawers, cabinets. For once, his twin was right. Now both of them will die of starvation. Dark Pit might as well join Pit on the floor and wave a white flag to surrender his soul. _

_"WAIT! IS THAT WHAT I SEE?!" Pit said jumping up from the floor and rushing over to a counter top. Dark Pit followed suit after, to see Pit stop at a jar. "There's cookies in it! Finally some food!" Pit said crying tears of joys and thanking Palutena over and over again in small whispers. Pit opened it to see two cookies in there. He grabbed both and handed one to Dark Pit, Dark Pit of course, didn't say anything but accepted the cookie. Pit knew anyway that he said 'Thank you'. They both enjoyed the snack and walked out together but parted their ways._

_ But since the both of them couldn't read, they didn't notice the label that read "KIRBY'S" on the cookie jar. All smashers knew how Kirby got with his food. They knew. The other thing was, the puffball was witnessing the whole thing. But he knew how to get back at them. Kirby sneaked around the hallways, to where the twin's dorm was._

_Kirby looked around the corner to see no one walking around._ _No angels were around this hallway either, if so, either black or white feathers would scatter across the floor. Kirby walked up to their dorm fully, surprised to see it opened. He had to move quick to have his plan work. He spotted the two bows and Dark Pit's Staff, he took them and scurried away with them before anyone could see him. He ran to high cliff they couldn't possibly reach, since the two angels couldn't fly without the Power of Flight obviously.__see_

_ A while after waiting, the two finally noticed the weapons missing. "Did you take it Pit-Stain!?" Dark Pit said yelling at his twin. "No! I would never! I can't even touch your staff! Did YOU take my stuff?" Pit threw back at Dark Pit. "Why would I touch that junk? I have my own things. Whatever, let's go try finding it." Dark Pit said before Pit could go on a lecture on how Palutena's very own bow doesn't suck. _

_It took them hours, and what seemed like days, to see a pink blur holding their celestial weapons. "Okay, Kirby I know you like playing games but we really need those back." Pit said trying to reason. "Poyo poyo! Poyo!" Kirby said shaking his head, which roughly translated to "No! You two ate my cookies!" Dark Pit groaned and Pit hung his head low for a bit._

_-Flashback over-_

The two angels resorted to arguing in their heads through their twin connection, Dark Pit enforced the idea since Pit wasn't making any. _"We HAVE to get those weapons back." _Pit said. _"Yeah, no shit. He JUST had to be on a fucking mountain." _Dark Pit retorted. _"PITTOO!" "WHAT." "Don't curse! It's bad." "...Did you just bother me to just say useless shit? I'm still going to do it anyway." "PITTOO." _Dark Pit now ignored his twin. "_Pittoo. Pittoo. Pit two. Pittoooooo. Heh, Pittoo. __**Pittootey.**_" Pit received another punch on the same arm. "Ow!" Pit said.

They were absolutely still solving nothing. "I told you not to call me by that damn nickname." Dark Pit huffed. One of the reasons Dark Pit hated being connected to Pit, he wouldn't shut up. _"Pittooooo." _Pit cried out mentally still rubbing his poor abused arm. _"Shut up. I just thought of something." "Oooh! What is it?" "How about I throw you into a ditch and I make up a real plan to get my stuff back?" "No Pittoo! We have to work together and I won't let you throw me into a ditch!" _

_Meanwhile.._

Palutena was hanging out with the female smashers, technically a girl's night out. But she really couldn't do anything right now. Because she has her "power of snooping" she kept hearing both of her boys arguing. She wasn't mad, but just really annoyed. "Sorry to interrupt girls, but can you excuse me for a moment?' Palutena said flustered, she did not like to be rude. "Sure, oh, but come back quick! I made cake!" Peach said smiling. The rest of the female smashers gave their consent to Palutena, she thanked them and walked away from the group.

She really hated taking care of angels, especially TWO of them. Nothing against angels since she created them herself, but Pit and Dark Pit were a handful. She took a deep breath, before speaking to any of them. "Would you both stop arguing for once?!" She yelled telepathically, scaring both angels. "AH! Lady Palutena! How did you-?" "I didn't say anything but you two need to stop arguing, and I can't really cut off both of your connections. Besides, are you two able to commnuicate right now? Master Hand and myself cut off your connection." Palutena said.

"That really didn't stop us." Dark Pit said smirking. "Uh. OK. But it looks like both of you need the power of my guidance." She said proud of herself. "Yes, Lady Palutena! Anything would help! Thank you!" Pit said cheerfully while Dark Pit rolled his eyes. "Ahem. Anyway, Pit you can enable the power of flight yourself right?" "Yes. But only for my recovery move." Pit replied. "Doesn't matter! So, by mid-flight, Pittoo you jump on top of Pit's shoulders and activate your power of flight." Palutena commanded. "Huh? But Lady Palutena, how do I get up there?" Pit asked. "Just let Pittoo do it, and if he get's pushed off the cliff you can take turns." Palutena replied. "Uh. Alriiight." Pit said sulking. "Okay then. I'll see you two later. Behave. Bye!" She said happily before leaving the telepathic conversation and peacefully enjoying the rest of her girl's night eating some of Peach's cake.

It sure took a while, but Dark Pit managed to get both of their weapons and Kirby gave them a warning for next time. Once Dark Pit gave Pit his bow he immediately hugged his twin. "Thank yoooou, Pittoo." He said. "Ugh, I know just stop hugging me!" Dark Pit complained and got out of Pit's hold. Pit hugged his Palutena Bow instead, stating he'll never let it out of his sight ever. The twins learned a lesson, and it was to never take any of Kirby's food, and to lock their dorm.

**AN: This took me longer than I expected XD. Anyway, this was based off Headcanon #1335: "Once, Kirby took Dark Pit's and Pit's weapons and stood at the top of a cliff as revenge for them eating the last two cookies. They managed to get them back by having Dark Pit leaping off Pit's shoulders mid-flight. The two had a very intense telepathic fight, but it was resolved when Palutena yelled at them to cut it out and for Pit to be on bottom." Another thing I want to focus on is the part when Pit said "No! I would never! I can't even touch your staff!" Is the reference to the Dark Pit Staff Trophy in the game where it clearly states in both the U.S and European versions of the 3DS: U.S - "This weapon may be called a staff, but it actually does better shooting powerful shots at targets at long range. Like Dark Pit, this staff was created by the Mirror of Truth. If Pit were to use it, he'd probably feel lingering echoes of his clone's warped personality. European - "It might be called a staff, but this weapon can actually fire shots at enemies and is more effective at long range. It was originally wielded by Dark Pit, the copy of Pit created by the Mirror of Truth. Maybe Pit woulf get a sense of his clone's twisted personality if he used it." Indicating that it would not affect Pit in a good way, so I put that in ****as a quirk c: Another thing is Peach making cake, since whenever Mario saves her from Bowser, she ends up making cake for him, so she probably makes cake for her gal pals too. Credit to smashcanons on Tumblr!**


End file.
